Estava Escrito
by Clara dos Anjos
Summary: Pela história deles, a estrela Bellatrix seria de mesma ascenção, magnitude e declinação que a estrela Sirius. Ainda que a Astronomia não concorde. DH SPOILERS.
1. Na Aurora

**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Gênero:** Drama/Romance  
**Spoilers:** 7  
**Status:** Completa  
**Shipper:** Sirius Black/Bellatrix Lestrange  
**Sinopse:** Pela história deles, a estrela Bellatrix seria de mesma ascenção, magnitude e declinação que a estrela Sirius. Ainda que a Astronomia não concorde.

* * *

_Dedicada à __**Natália Escobar**__, por todos os divertidos surtos de nirvana que damos juntas com este casal._

* * *

**Estava Escrito  
**_por Clara dos Anjos_

* * *

**ATO I – Na Aurora**

_Se, sob o domínio das frias asas da Morte,  
__A alma impaciente dele, longe precisou voar,  
__Além da compreensão dos tolos  
__Eu desejarei encontrar com a glória que eles negaram¹_

x.x.x

Bellatrix penteava os cabelos de Andrômeda no momento em que sua mãe abriu a porta do quarto e anunciou que o primogênito de Órion e Walburga Black tinha acabado de nascer. "_É um menino"_, ela dizia, o rosto risonho aparecendo pelo vão da porta. "e _vai receber o nome do tio-avô de vocês, Sirius"._ A noite ia alta; lá de fora, sobre o silêncio repentino que se fizera no quarto, escutava-se os ruídos distantes dos animais noturnos. As duas meninas se entreolharam, e afinal a mais jovem comentou:

"Quem escolheu esse nome?"

A mulher parou por um momento, pensativa. "Bom, imagino que tenha sido a Walburga. Meu irmão nunca me pareceu muito inspirado ou entusiasmado quanto a isso". Então, vendo que Andrômeda ia continuar respondendo, sua mãe acrescentou rispidamente, levando uma mão aos lábios. "Ora vejam, com toda essa agitação, eu quase me esqueci que havia mandando vocês duas irem dormir! Para as camas, _já_! Largue este pente, Bellatrix!"

E fechou a porta com estrondo.

Bellatrix deu uma risadinha, guardando calmamente o pente em uma das gavetas do toucador. "Bom, Andie, suas tranças vão ter que esperar até amanhã. Sabe como é a mamãe, daqui a dois tempos um elfo-doméstico virá nos espiar para ver se estamos mesmo dormindo".

"É, eu sei", Andrômeda murmurou, se arrastando desanimadamente até sua cama. "Vô Sirius", ela disse, enquanto se cobria. "Você o conheceu, Bella? Ou morreu há muito tempo?"

"Morreu há dezessete anos, eu acho. Mas nunca ouvi papai falar dele".

"Que estranho..."

"Isso é normal em famílias como a nossa, Andie", Bellatrix a imitou, ajeitando-se na grande cama ao lado. "E amanhã devem nos levar para conhecer o bebê".

"Será mesmo? Tia Walburga não precisa de um tempo para se recuperar? Isso sempre aparece nos livros, as mulheres grávidas ficam deitadas um tempão, como se estivessem doentes... Bom, eu também não sei... não sei se gostaria de ir".

"Por que, não?", Bellatrix virou-se de lado, muito surpresa.

"Ah, Bella, você sabe... Nunca gostei muito de nossas visitas à tia Walburga".

"Ah, é...", a mais velha voltou a se deitar, e um sorriso maldoso ostentou sua face. "Você morre de medo dela, eu havia me esquecido".

"Você está errada!", e Bellatrix não conseguiu segurar uma risada alta, mesmo consciente de que devia fingir estar dormindo. Ela podia ver, mesmo naquela penumbra, que sua irmã havia corado violentamente. "Não _'morro de medo dela'_, só não fico muito à vontade e...".

"Eu realmente não te entendo", Bellatrix a cortou, ainda sorrindo. "Ela sempre nos deu presentes tão bons!".

"É, não entende mesmo", Andrômeda cruzou os braços sobre o peito, carrancuda, recusando-se a olhar para a irmã mais velha.

Uns quinze minutos depois, quando Bellatrix voltou a abrir os olhos ao ouvir os passos do elfo inspetor se distanciando, ela olhou para os lados, acabando por fixar distraidamente um enorme berço branco que jazia no canto oposto a cama de Andrômeda, sob a janela cerrada pelas esvoaçantes cortinas.

"Ela quase nunca chora, não é?", comentou, sem imaginar que sua irmã já podia estar dormindo.

No entanto, sua voz baixa e um pouco sonolenta veio em resposta:

"Sim. Mamãe diz que fica... como foi mesmo?... _assombrada._ Diz também que eu e você nunca fomos quietas assim como ela, mesmo quando tínhamos dois anos".

"Sim, eu já a ouvi dizer isso. É o que todos dizem, não é?".

"É".

"Mas isso não é nada comparado às reclamações dela de que sou insuportável até hoje. _'Sabe ser escandalosa quando quer, essa menina'_", Bellatrix imitou a voz aguda da mãe o mais baixo que pode, arrancando risinhos abafados da irmã.

"Então nosso primo Sirius deve ser igualzinho!".

Bellatrix pestanejou, virando-se para a irmã. "Ahn? Como assim?".

"Não foi há dez dias atrás que comemoramos seu aniversário de seis anos, Bellatrix?", a irmã respondeu com certo desdém, encarando o teto. "Hoje é 17 de novembro. Sirius é de Escorpião, como você".

"Ah, a Astrologia, é claro!", Bellatrix revirou-se na cama, ficando de bruços e fitando Andrômeda na semi-escuridão. Seu tom era depreciativo, mas ela sorria. "Bom, mesmo não vendo a menor graça neste monte de adivinhação barata, você acabou me dar uma idéia: se descobrirmos que ele é quietinho como a Cissa, eu ganho a aposta".

"Aposta? Mas o que vamos apostar?".

"Quem perder terá que preparar um presente para nosso primo". Os olhos de Bellatrix brilharam. "E entregá-lo de toda boa vontade nas mãos da tia Walburga".

"Não! _Não vale!_", Andrômeda se agitou, virando-se para a irmã, que agora positivamente rolava de rir. "Idiota, fez isso de propósito!".

"Shhh, vai acordá-la!", Bellatrix gesticulou com energia, ainda sorridente. "Está decidido, Andie, assim que o visitarmos saberemos. E cale já essa boca, caso não queira que a Cissa comece a chorar e a mamãe venha aqui nos esfolar vivas no mesmo segundo".

Bellatrix assistiu sua irmã do meio lhe virar as costas, revoltada. Seu sorriso, no entanto, custou a sumir do seu rosto. Ainda sentia aquela onda de alegria quando o sono finalmente a envolveu, e seu inconsciente começou a lhe enviar imagens suaves e desconexas que ela não se lembraria no dia seguinte:

Campos muito verdes, fustigando à luz do sol. Carneiros, ovelhas e pastores de histórias infantis bruxas que realizavam magia com elas, seus rebanhos flutuando com graça no ar, fazendo parecerem nuvens baixas e muito fofas. E, de um dos pontos do imenso lugar, um garotinho de cabelos negros correndo cambaleante em sua direção, seus bracinhos erguidos como se quisessem abraçá-la. Ela o esperou, achando graça de seu desengonço, e quando ele finalmente a alcançou, eles se pegaram nas mãos e caminharam a esmo para um dourado e convidativo horizonte sem fim.

x.x.x

"Pode ir se preparando, Bella. Desta vez estou livre!".

Uma semana depois do anúncio de sua mãe, como imaginou Bellatrix, ela e sua família se encontravam no número 12 do largo Grimmauld. Tia Walburga os recebeu em uma de suas poltronas na sala de visitas, exultando de orgulho e felicidade. E depois que todos se acomodaram e se serviram de sucos e chás, ela começou, após explicar rapidamente que o marido estava no trabalho e por isso não pôde recebê-los, sua enfadonha narração de partos, curandeiros, decorações e tudo o mais que se relacionasse ao seu filho. Ele, por sua vez, era ninado com crescente desespero por uma elfo-doméstica prostrada a alguma distância de sua senhora, porque ela não parecia ser capaz de conter o choro estridente do bebê. No entanto, a conversa dos adultos seguia como se não houvesse qualquer perturbação.

"É bom começar a ensaiar seu discurso também", Andrômeda tornou a sussurrar, rindo-se. "Não se esqueça do que combinamos". Ela e a irmã sentavam-se no sofá de frente para os adultos e o bebê, ambas com copos cheios de suco nas mãos. Narcissa, por ser muito nova, não viera com a família.

Bellatrix esforçou-se para não encarar o sorriso presunçoso da irmã enquanto era consumida pela raiva. Tinha perdido, é claro. E a perspectiva de entregar um presente nas mãos da tia Walburga, e dizer _com toda a meiguice_ que era para Sirius, na frente de toda a família, não lhe era muito convidativa. De cara amarrada, a garota fixou o olhar na superfície amarela de seu suco de pêssego, pensando numa estratégia de trapacear Andrômeda ou, quem sabe, dar um jeito de pagar a aposta de uma maneira menos incômoda. Mas isto também estava difícil, porque até o choro de seu primo começava a irritá-la.

"Kreacher, mande trazer mais chá. Camomila desta vez. E você, por favor, suba com Sirius! Está na hora de lhe darem banho", ordenou Walburga, para o grande alívio de Bellatrix – e provavelmente dos demais presentes.

"Ah", tornou Andrômeda. "Como eu venci, acho que posso te pedir para ver o presente antes de você embrulhá-lo. Não vai te custar nada, vai?".

Bellatrix estreitou seu olhar para ela. "Continue com suas gracinhas, Andie, e eu anuncio para eles que é _você _quem tem um presente para entregar. E_ não_", ela acrescentou com mais determinação, quando a irmã fez menção de protestar. "Não vou te mostrar nada. Vai se agüentar com sua curiosidade até o momento que eu decidir entregar".

Foi a vez de Andrômeda amarrar a cara. E Bellatrix ficou muito satisfeita em abrir o primeiro sorriso sincero desde que pusera os pés na casa de seus tios.

x.x.x

"Ora, querida, quanta gentileza! Muito amável de sua parte".

"Bella, por que não nos contou nada? Se quisesse teríamos ajudado, ou comprado alguma coisa já que...".

"Eu não precisava de nada, papai. O plano era ser exatamente uma surpresa".

Bellatrix, observando a comoção surpresa e generalizada que provocara nos familiares, sorriu para si mesma. Bem como planejara. Há semanas que sabiam do almoço que os pais de Sirius promoveriam em comemoração aos seus três meses de vida; "_informal, apenas para os íntimos", _eles acrescentavam. A garota, portanto, tivera três meses para decidir, preparar e pensar no momento apropriado de entregar seu presente ao primo, sem passar o constrangimento embutido à aposta que ela mesma inventara.

E agora sua tia Walburga apalpava o embrulho retangular, largo e achatado com os olhos brilhando de contentamento, acabando por passá-lo ao tio Órion que, igualmente satisfeito, o analisou.

"E onde está Sirius, Walburga?", perguntou a mãe de Bellatrix, enquanto o tio entregava o presente para um dos elfos o guardar.

"Dormindo desde que o deixei em seu quarto. Mas agora que acabamos, não gostaria de subir comigo e vê-lo, Bella querida?".

A garota, ainda de pé frente aos tios, rapidamente sorriu. "Claro, tia".

"Você também, Andrômeda, nos acompanhe!".

O olhar desta cruzou com o da irmã antes dela se levantar e assentir ao convite. Bellatrix notou nela um ar ligeiramente contrariado.

A mulher, então, conduziu as garotas por dois lances de escada e um corredor comprido, até uma de suas últimas portas. Então, Bellatrix avistou-o assim que o interior do quarto entrou em seu foco.

Sirius estava acompanhado por três elfos-domésticos; um deles trocando sua roupinha sobre a cama, os outros dois os lençóis do berço mais ao fundo. O menino olhou para a mãe assim que ela entrou, começando a tentar se desvencilhar do elfo para alcançá-la. Mas ela logo se aproximou dele e acariciou seus cabelos.

"Venha, Bella", chamou a tia. "Abra seu presente para ele".

Seu olhar cruzou novamente com o de Andrômeda, mas desta vez sua expressão era neutra. E os braços estavam cruzados. Bellatrix então caminhou até o embrulho que jazia na ponta da cama de solteiro.

"Olhe, Sirius!", exclamou a tia carinhosamente, em meio ao ruído de papel sendo rasgado. "Ela pintou um quadro para você!".

Bellatrix se esforçou para não corar. Desta vez, evitou energicamente o olhar da irmã.

"Vejamos", disse Walburga quando a garota passou o pequeno quadro para suas mãos. "É uma estrela?".

Bellatrix engoliu em seco.

"É a estrela Sirius. Copiei de um dos livros da biblioteca de nossa casa".

Walburga sorriu, fitando novamente o borrão disforme de cores prateadas e azuis na tela. "Sim, naturalmente. Que adorável, querida".

Então, algo fizera com que Bellatrix se esquecesse momentaneamente de responder ao elogia da tia: seu primo, sentado no colo da mãe, esticou os bracinhos e tocou a superfície do quadro com as mãos espalmadas, um largo sorriso se abrindo em rosto.

Tia Walburga recomeçou a falar com ele, notando sua provável aprovação, mas Bellatrix já não a escutava: as feições delicadas e alegres do pequeno Sirius a distraíram completamente. Sem perceber, aproximou-se um pouco mais dele e tocou seus cabelos com a ponta dos dedos. Assim, enquanto se distraía com a textura macia e suave, seu olhar finalmente encontrou o de Andrômeda. Agora não mais indiferente, mas particularmente incisivo.

Bellatrix se afastou. Tentou fazer com que suas ações parecessem casuais, mas, intimamente, torceu para que nenhuma das duas, tia e irmã, tivessem percebido como agora ela positivamente havia corado.

x.x.x

"Mas que importa isso, afinal? É _Hogwarts_, Cissa, ela vai para Hogwarts!"

Suas irmãs não falavam em outra coisa. Era agosto, e daqui a exatamente um mês Bellatrix estaria em King's Cross ingressando para o Castelo de Hogwarts. Seus pais, naquele instante, promoviam um pequeno chá em família, um simples pretexto para conversarem com Órion e Walburga sobre a filha mais velha deles, porque ela era a primeira criança da nova geração dos Black a entrar para a escola. As meninas, enquanto os adultos conversavam na sala, brincavam nos balanços do jardim.

"Claro que importa! Acharia bom se a Bella caísse na... _Grifinória_, por exemplo?", contestava Narcissa, enquanto descrevia um pequeno arco no ar, empurrada por Andrômeda.

Bellatrix, observando-as encostada de pé a uma árvore próxima, gargalhou.

"Impossível, Cissa! É fato que vou para a Sonserina, todanossa família foi para lá".

"Mas isso é uma regra?", Andrômeda ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

"Não sei se é regra", Bellatrix respondeu, sem se alterar. "Mas não é o que todos dizem, que vou para a Sonserina? Mamãe, papai, nossos avôs, tios... Se eles têm tanta certeza, é porque deve ser verdade".

Andrômeda não pareceu convencida, mas se calou.

"Pena que ainda falte tanto tempo para mim", murmurou Narcissa, quebrando o silêncio.

"Lamento, maninha, mas eu não posso dizer o mesmo", Andrômeda sorriu para o topo de sua cabeça. "E o bom é que vou ter a Bella para me contar tudo, assim poderei evitar todos os deslizes de marinheira de primeira viagem que ela cometer".

"_Haha"_, Bellatrix fechou a cara enquanto as irmãs riam. "Vai confiando, Andie, e eu vou te passar todas as informações erradas".

"Ah, até que enfim. Estava procurando vocês".

Andrômeda e Narcissa ainda sorrindo, Bellatrix carrancuda, todas as três olharam em direção ao ponto de onde tinha vindo aquela quarta voz. Era Sirius, alto para os seus cinco anos de idade, aproximando-se calmamente delas.

"Quase me perco nesse jardim", continuou ele parando de frente para Bellatrix, os balanços entre os dois. "Da próxima vez vou me lembrar de seguir vocês mais cedo".

"Pensei que sua mãe não fosse deixar você sair de lá", disse Narcissa, ainda balançada com leveza por Andrômeda, os rostos de ambas voltados para o primo.

"E não deixou mesmo", ele sorriu. "Eu saí escondido".

Andrômeda trocou um rápido olhar com Bellatrix, e esta percebeu que a irmã estremeceu de leve.

"Além disso, ela está falando tanto lá dentro que é mais fácil Regulus perceber que eu saí antes do que ela". Narcissa franziu a testa para ele, parecendo surpresa e contrariada, mas Andrômeda riu.

"Então, Sirius", disse a garota em tom gentil. "Não quer se balançar também? Posso empurrá-lo".

O menino examinou os dois únicos balanços vazios e torceu os lábios com desprezo.

"Não", ele respondeu sem titubear. "Não tem graça brincar nisso".

Bellatrix, ao contrário de suas irmãs, riu alegremente.

"Ah, finalmente alguém que concorda comigo!", exclamou, e ela e Sirius encararam-se diretamente pela primeira vez desde que ele chegara. "Mas eu conheço um jeito de deixar esta brincadeira bem mais interessante".

Com um sorriso confiante, a garota se dirigiu ao balanço ao lado do que Narcissa ocupava e sentou-se. Então, com todos a observá-la, Sirius com um meio sorriso de curiosidade no rosto, ela começou a se balançar normalmente, os pés batendo no chão e ganhando cada vez mais impulso, descrevendo grandes arcos no ar. Paralelamente a isso, seu rosto exibia uma careta de concentração intensa, suas mãos apertavam com cada vez mais força as cordas cheias de nós, até que ela finalmente conseguiu:

Descreveu uma volta completa.

Sirius gritou de excitação. As meninas, por suas vezes, pediram que ela parasse, temerosas e chocadas, como se nunca tivessem sabido daquele truque da irmã. Narcissa até saltara de seu balanço. Mas Bellatrix descrevia mais uma, duas, três voltas completas, o rosto risonho e muito vermelho, seus gritos de divertimento se misturando aos de Sirius.

"Legal!", gritava ele, se agitando e contemplando Bellatrix girar com um misto de espanto e adoração. "Eu quero aprender, por favor, me ensine!"

O balanço de Bellatrix deu a última volta e foi parando lentamente, a garota tão risonha quanto Sirius, suas irmãs ainda a fitando assustadas, até que ela finalmente firmou os pés no chão e saltou.

"Caramba, que máximo!", Sirius correu para ela. "Como você consegue?".

Bellatrix encarou as irmãs por um momento antes de responder.

"Andei treinando escondida, na verdade. Não contei a ninguém porque sabia que não iriam me deixar".

"Claro que não iriam!", esganiçou-se Narcissa, aproximando-se de Bellatrix e Sirius com corajosos passos duros. Não era sempre que ela enfrentava a irmã mais velha deste jeito. "Você é completamente doida, Bellatrix, podia ter morrido! Olhe só para você, só tem onze anos! Imagine se mamãe soubesse, ela...".

"Sim, Cissa, mas assim como eu não eu morri, mamãe também não precisa saber, obrigada. E não é tão fácil conseguir isso, Sirius", ela baixou o olhar para o garoto, dando as costas às irmãs. "Treinei por muito tempo, desde que percebi minha magia se descontrolar com mais freqüência. Então, achei que se me concentrasse o suficiente, poderia utilizá-la em meu favor", ela terminou, abrindo um sorriso orgulhoso.

"Ah, então...", murmurou Sirius, os ombros murchando.

"Sim, mas é só ter paciência. Você é muito novo agora, espere até ter nove anos".

"_Nove anos, _Bella?", Andrômeda riu, entre bestificada e divertida. "Você quer vê-lo se esborrachar no chão, não é? _Por favor_".

"E se eu provar que você está errada?", Sirius ergueu o queixo quando a encarou. "Quer apostar?".

Andrômeda ergueu as sobrancelhas. _"Apostar?"_, repetiu, e logo depois soltou uma agudíssima gargalhada. Não era freqüente, mas Bellatrix sempre se incomodava com aquela risada. "Bem que eu falei!", ofegou, sorrindo para Bellatrix. "Bella, eu tinha razão, se lembra? Ele é igualzinho a você!"

Bellatrix olhou do primo para a irmã. _"Quê?"_

"Igual, _igualzinho_!", repetia ela, olhando de Sirius para Bellatrix como fossem figuras irradiadas de encanto. "Qualquer besteirinha e já propõem apostas, não se agüentam de orgulho ferido...", ela gesticulava, agora falando muito mais para si do que aos demais.

Narcissa, Bellatrix e Sirius a encaravam com a mesmíssima expressão de assombro. Talvez por isso, por estarem tão absortos nas esquisitices da garota, tenham pulado de susto quando ouviram um ruído estalado muito forte.

"Enfim os achei!", ofegou um recém-aparatado elfo-doméstico jovem e maltrapilho. "Crianças, minha senhora pede para que todos vocês voltem para casa. E precisam também se lavar para sentarem-se à mesa que está sendo posta na varan...".

"Lanche!", Andrômeda gritou feliz, correndo em disparada de volta ao casarão e quase atropelando o jovem elfo de sua mãe. Os outros três logo a seguiram.

"Vem, Sirius!", Bellatrix virou-se para trás enquanto corriam, estendendo uma mão para o primo. "Vamos chegar antes delas!".

O garoto agarrou sua mão, e eles passaram a correr juntos pelo jardim, abrindo idênticos sorrisos triunfantes um para o outro assim que as outras meninas ficaram para trás.

x.x.x

"Ah, você está aqui".

Bellatrix não se virou quando reconheceu a voz de Narcissa. Tampouco respondeu. Não se sentia inspirada ou animada o suficiente para conversar, interagir de qualquer forma. Seu desejo era não estar ali, simplesmente. Não ver o que estava vendo.

"Por que está aqui sozinha?", Narcissa continuou, e Bellatrix a sentiu se aproximar. "Ah, sim, acho que preciso te avisar que você não vai poder me ignorar para sempre".

"Que é que você quer?".

"Já disse, saber por que você está aqui".

"Porque estou com vontade", retrucou Bellatrix, ainda na mesma posição e sem encarar a irmã caçula.

"Ficar aí debruçada numa janela quando estamos todos no meio de uma festa? Eu não acreditaria que essa é uma vontade vinda de você".

Bellatrix fechou os olhos e contou mentalmente até cinco.

"Quero ficar um pouco sozinha. Depois eu volto e brinco com você, se quiser".

Narcissa ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas sua voz continuava calma quando falou:

"Não estou te entendendo. Você sempre gostou das festas de nossa família".

"Eu gosto, Cissa. Ainda gosto, acredite. Mas só me deixe sozinha um pouco, por favor".

Mas, apesar de ter silenciado, Narcissa não foi embora. Caminhou até um lado de Bellatrix na janela, e esta percebeu a irmã mais nova esquadrinhando a paisagem, possivelmente procurando o que ou quem ela fitava tanto quando chegou.

"É a Andie, ali?", ela apontou. Bellatrix confirmou com a cabeça.

"Ah", fez a caçula em tom de quem entendia tudo. "É por que vocês estão brigadas, certo?".

"Não. Não realmente", suspirou Bellatrix. "Você sabe, desde que nós duas entramos em Hogwarts, tivemos alguns desentendimentos. Nada muito sério, mas... as coisas já não são as mesmas entre nós".

"Então você está mesmo triste por causa dela?".

Bellatrix encarou o rosto delicado de sua irmã com um misto de raiva e piedade. Então sorriu.

"Não é tristeza, Cissa", respondeu, voltando a fitar os vários bruxos risonhos conversando no jardim. "Você ainda é novinha para entender, mas Andrômeda tem me aborrecido muito em alguns aspectos. A gente começou a discutir até mesmo quando voltei de minhas primeiras férias. Então, a coisa piorou quando ela foi selecionada para a Corvinal".

Narcissa a escutava atentamente. "Eu também achei estranho quando soube. Mamãe e papai não gostaram muito, não é?".

"Claro que não. A Sonserina é e sempre foi a melhor Casa, a mais digna para abrigar bruxos como de nossa família. Mas o pior, e eles nem sabem disso, é que Andrômeda sequer gosta de lá. Não simpatiza conosco, com nossa mentalidade, nossos costumes. Ela não assume isso abertamente, mas eu percebo. E veja", ela esticou o braço para fora da janela e apontou para a irmã do meio. "Veja quem está lá com ela. Você reparou como ela e Sirius estão próximos?".

"Reparei, mas não é só porque ela é a única que aceita as brincadeiras idiotas que ele propõe?".

Bellatrix não resistiu a uma risadinha. "Também, mas isso não é tudo. O que eles realmente têm feito é conversar sobre Hogwarts. Andei reparando. Andrômeda deve estar enchendo a cabeça dele com seu ponto de vista deturpado. E isso me preocupa, Cissa. Seria um desastre, um verdadeiro desperdício, um garoto esperto como Sirius ser influenciado pelas idiotices de nossa irmã".

Narcissa assentiu, pensativa.

"Então a gente precisa fazer alguma coisa, Bella... E se conversássemos com Sirius também?".

"Não sei, Cissa", Bellatrix virou as costas para a janela quando uma gargalhada particularmente alta de Sirius se sobressaiu à agitação dos demais. "Sirius é bem novo, dois anos mais novo do que você, mas já demonstra um temperamento forte. Se guarda tanta afinidade assim com Andrômeda como parece, não iria parar de falar com ela de uma hora para outra". Elas atravessaram a sala cheia de bruxos e chegaram aos jardins, apanhando montinhos de salgado das bandejas, e acomodaram-se num banco vazio afastado do ponto em que Sirius e Andrômeda ainda se divertiam, agora reunidos ao pequeno Regulus. "Não digo que seja impossível ou tarde demais, mas é uma situação delicada".

"Espere aí", Narcissa crispou as sobrancelhas enquanto engolia um pedaço de seu salgado, fitando a irmã do meio e os primos ao longe. "Sirius gosta de você também. Ele te ouviria, não é? Ou vocês não são mais amigos?".

Bellatrix ergueu as sobrancelhas ao voltar o olhar para Narcissa, e então abriu um ligeiro sorriso.

"Somos, sim. Claro que somos", e fez uma pequena pausa. "Quero dizer, gosto dele como sempre gostei, e acho que ele não mudou quanto a mim. O fato é que nosso contato diminuiu muito desde que comecei a estudar. Muito mesmo. E talvez por isso, acho que poderia dizer, como com a Andrômeda, que as coisas entre nós não estão como antes".

Narcissa baixou o olhar, parecendo pensativa de novo. Houve um silêncio leve entre elas. De alguma forma, compartilhar suas preocupações com a irmã caçula havia trazido um alívio inesperado para Bellatrix.

"Ele não te escreve cartas?".

"Só uma vez, no meu primeiro ano. No ano passado não me escreveu".

"E o que dizia?".

"Que eu era uma grande sortuda", os olhos de Bellatrix saíram de foco quando os desviou de Narcissa. "Que ele queria estar no meu lugar e ser o mais velho da turma, assim poderia usar a experiência para pregar várias peças em nós quando entrássemos na escola".

"Que imbecil", riu Narcissa entre dentes.

"_Não vai ter graça quando eu entrar, _ele dizia. _Vocês três já estarão lá, e eu só poderei atormentar o Regulus. _Realmente, foi a carta mais idiota que já recebi. Mas de vez em quando ainda dou algumas risadas com ela", Bellatrix abriu um meio sorriso para a irmã.

"Ei, _vocês_!"

Só então elas perceberam que os três, a irmã e os primos, vinham correndo a seus encontros.

"Caramba, onde se meteram?", perguntou Sirius, parecendo agitado e indignado na mesma proporção. "Se estivessem com a gente lá poderíamos ter brincado de alguma coisa ao invés de só conversar, não é Andie? As outras crianças que estão aqui parecem meio retardadas, todas grudadas na saia da mamãe".

Alguma coisa muito quente preencheu o interior de Bellatrix, e ela teve vontade de rir, rir pela primeira vez desde que chegara àquela festa. Porém, apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas, mal reparando no aceno de concordância de Andrômeda.

"Ah, Sirius, eu estava com a Cissa lá dentro", havia um mínimo tom de desculpas em sua voz.

"_Lá dentro?"_, o garoto torceu o nariz, fitando o casarão antes de se voltar para a prima. "Fazendo o quê?".

"Conversando", Narcissa respondeu casualmente. Então se olhar cruzou com o de Bellatrix.

"E vocês, sobre o que falavam?", intuitivamente, ela não quis deixar Narcissa continuar falando.

"Hogwarts. A Andie estava nos falando sobre um passeio que os alunos fazem nos fins de semana. Ei!", Sirius sorriu, os olhos brilhando de repente. "_você_ vai conhecê-lo este ano, Bella, não é?".

"Ah, sim, a vila de Hogsmeade", a garota gesticulou com certa indiferença. "Todos dizem que há lojas interessantíssimas lá. Claro que, no mínimo, vai ser bom para se distrair da rotina".

"Olhem!", Regulus gritou de repente, apontando para o interior do casarão. "Já estão entrando, acho que vão cortar o bolo!".

"É mesmo, precisamos ir!", exclamou Narcissa, levantando-se e pegando na mãozinha do primo menor. "Vamos, você não pode se atrasar".

Bellatrix os seguiu até a aglomeração de adultos e crianças prestes a cantar os parabéns ao sexto aniversário de Regulus. E só então percebeu que sua vontade de ir embora tinha desaparecido completamente.

x.x.x

¹**Rochester's Farewell**, Michael Nyman.

x.x.x

**N/A:** Ah, que nostalgia que bateu agora. O efe-efe aqui faz falta na vida da gente, viu? O Sirius e a Bella, então... xD Bom, quem gostou dessa loucura aí, rewiew pra tia Clara que ela posta mais. Está prontinha prontinha!


	2. No Crepúsculo

**ATO II – No Crepúsculo**

_Então honre-se por ele, ajoelhe-se por ele  
__Como as rudes mentiras dele misturaram-se ao corpo,  
__Reze por ele, que rezou tarde demais,  
__Para que a bravura dele brilhe no dia do julgamento final.¹_

x.x.x

Bellatrix prendia a respiração. Não percebia o garfo que girava perigosamente por seus dedos, a comida quase intacta que esfriava em seu prato e, principalmente, a algazarra que seus colegas da Sonserina faziam em homenagem aos alunos recém-selecionados da Casa. Na verdade, ela não estava se _importando_ com nada disso. Sua atenção era um foco obsessivo à apenas uma coisa. Uma pessoa.

E estava chegando o momento. O momento em que finalmente ela poderia relaxar.

Ou não.

"GRIFINÓRIA!".

Foi como se o rumor estrondoso que se seguiu ao anúncio ferisse seus ouvidos. Mas aquilo acabou não fazendo diferença. Seus olhos agora não piscavam, pois tudo o que conseguiam fazer era fixarem a criatura sorridente que corria em direção à mesa da Casa a qual agora pertencia.

E Bellatrix _quase _achou que aquilo se tratava de uma brincadeira.

Era como se uma tesoura de jardim tivesse podado ferozmente as estioladas esperanças que ela vinha nutrindo até então. _Era tudo verdade_. Todas as suas suspeitas, as desconfianças acerca do caráter _dele_. Todas as suas decepções secretas, seu desgosto com o pouco que vira e ouvira naqueles anos. Tudo o que imaginou de pior sobre _Sirius Black_ se confirmava ali, com o grito daquele chapéu.

Seus olhos ainda não deixaram o primo. Era como se não fosse capaz de voltar a encarar seu prato cheio de comida, seus animados colegas sonserinos e constatar que aquilo era real, que a vida simplesmente continuaria. _Não. _Ela precisava olhar para Sirius, para seus olhos, confirmar dele próprio que a situação era como era, como se apenas o silêncio do olhar deles fosse suficiente para Bellatrix confirmar tudo e aceitar, e somente aí cortar definitivamente qualquer consideração ou bom sentimento que ainda tivesse por ele.

E aconteceu. Sentado na direção oposta e precisa a que se encontrava na mesa da Sonserina, o olhar do sorridente Sirius cruzou com o seu.

E não foi com surpresa que ela recebeu o olhar fixo dele de volta, sem se intimidar, sem desviar, exatamente como ela fazia. Já não havia mais sorriso em seu rosto. No rosto que, conforme o tempo passava, ficava cada vez mais bonito, os traços bem feitos perfeitamente dignos para um primeiro herdeiro legítimo da família Black.

E uma poderosa onda de aversão se assomou ao mal estar de Bellatrix ao constatar o último pensamento. Sirius ainda a encarava, seus lábios fechados numa linha dura, como se ele pudesse saber e se incomodar com os sentimentos da prima. _Herdeiro legítimo._ Era uma onda forte e negativa, na qual se misturavam raiva, rancor e dor. A dor que se sente com a perda de parentes.

Porque ela acabara de perder seu primo mais velho, o mais esperto, o que ela mais gostava e aprendeu a admirar à sua maneira naqueles breves anos.

Ela perdera Sirius e aquilo era tudo. Desviou o olhar.

O tempo após a cerimônia de seleção transcorreu sem que percebesse. Enfim, o rumor das pessoas se levantando das mesas a despertou, e logo se adiantou ao seu posto. Estava no sétimo ano e era monitora-chefe.

"Bellatrix".

A surpresa que lhe invadira ao escutar aquela voz a impediu de se desvencilhar do toque em seu ombro, como normalmente teria feito. Virou-se, então, para encarar a última pessoa com quem imaginaria falar naquele momento:

"Que é que você quer?".

"Preciso falar com você".

Era Andrômeda. E ela parecia tão séria e desconfortável quanto a irmã. "Por favor, não vou me demorar".

"Não temos nada para falar", a voz de Bellatrix saiu com menos desprezo do que planejou. "Suma daqui, estou ocupada". E virou-se, lembrando-se sem querer que Andrômeda também deveria estar ocupada, já que era uma das monitoras da Corvinal.

"Bella!"_, _Andrômeda a agarrou de novo. "_Por favor_, é só um instante!".

"Não!", Bellatrix berrou, a raiva explodindo. "Saia logo da minha frente caso não queira ser azarada!".

"Que está acontecendo?".

"Nada que te interesse", respondeu Bellatrix a Lucius Malfoy, que acabava de se aproximar por detrás de Andrômeda. Como Bellatrix, ele estava no sétimo ano e era monitor-chefe. "Está tudo sob controle, Lucius, volte para o seu lugar".

"Por favor, Bellatrix", Andrômeda tornou a implorar, seu tom agora mais enérgico e impaciente. "Venha comigo!".

Assim, mais para se livrar de Lucius – que não tão facilmente obedeceria Bellatrix, pois continuava encarando as duas garotas com desconfiança e superioridade – do que outra coisa, Bellatrix se voltou para a irmã e rudemente a puxou pelo pulso.

Atravessaram o Salão Principal, desceram os degraus de entrada e pararam a um ponto do jardim escuro.

"Ótimo, agora me escute", disse Andrômeda assim que a irmã a soltou. Bellatrix bufava de raiva.

"Ao contrário de tudo o que você pensa a meu respeito, eu nada tenho a ver com o que aconteceu hoje ao Sirius".

Bellatrix estreitou o olhar e foi acometida por uma vontade violenta de rir. De fato, deu uma curta gargalhada enquanto uma leva de insultos se passava por sua cabeça.

"Não foi para isso que me chamou aqui, não é?".

"Foi!", esganiçou-se Andrômeda, visivelmente encontrando dificuldades em sua tentativa de manter uma conversa calma. "Foi sim, e eu preciso que você acredite em mim!".

Bellatrix abriu um sorriso irônico. "Não, Andrômeda. Não perca seu tempo, vai por mim. Não seja tão ridícula de querer desmentir tudo o que sei sobre você em todos estes anos".

"O que você _pensa _que sabe, Bellatrix. Olha, eu não fui e nem sou a única amiga que Sirius tem. Nós duas sabemos que eu o via quase tantas vezes quanto você".

"E ainda assim foi o suficiente para influenciá-lo. Andrômeda, _é sério_". Bellatrix respirou fundo, cobrindo os olhos com as mãos antes de continuar. "Não queira se redimir agora, não comigo. Você nunca me enganou".

A expressão arrasada de Andrômeda parecia congelada. Enfim, recuperando-se, ela suspirou e recomeçou a falar.

"O que você precisa entender", e agora sua voz era mais baixa e contida. "é que tudo não passa de uma grande coincidência. Desde o começo. Sirius e eu simplesmente somos e pensamos parecido... Ele jamais compreendeu certas regras de conduta de nossa família, exatamente como aconteceu comigo. Foi puro acaso, Bellatrix. Sirius tem o gênio forte, sempre teve, e você sabe tão bem quanto eu que ele nunca foi influenciável".

"Se o que quer me dizer é que ele sempre teve as mesmas más tendências que você", Bellatrix cruzou os braços, ainda encarando a irmã com a mesma severidade. "tanto pior. Quem sabe não teríamos conseguido melhorá-lo sem a sua ajudinha para acabar de estragá-lo de vez?".

"Aí é que está!", o tom de Andrômeda era decididamente suplicante agora. "Bellatrix, _pense_! Você sabe, você se lembra de como era o temperamento dele. Sabe que ele adorava aborrecer seus pais, contrariá-los, como deixava a tia Walburga louca pela casa. Como ela sempre reclamava dele quando lhe fazíamos visitas. Como ele atacava Regulus sempre que lhe dava vontade, como gostava de provocá-lo só porque sabia que ele se aborrecia fácil. Sirius é e sempre foi um garoto rebelde, Bellatrix, e isso é tão essencial nele que não é de se admirar muito, se você parar para pensar, que ele tenha caído na Grifinória!".

Então, passados alguns segundos de absoluto silêncio, Bellatrix abriu mais um sorriso de incredulidade. "Não posso acreditar nisso! Agora quer me convencer de que é absolutamente normal a entrada de um _Black_ na Grifinória? Sirius pode ser do jeito que for, Andie, porque o sangue que corre nas veias dele será sempre o mesmo! Ele sempre será um dos nossos, e seu comportamento pirracento de criança não o desculpa da prova de deslealdade que vimos hoje!".

O olhar de Andrômeda tornou-se repentinamente frio.

"Oh, por favor. Não seja tão dramática".

"Só estou dizendo o que vimos".

"Sirius não é desleal. Ele tem onze anos, Bellatrix".

"O que sinceramente ainda me dá esperanças de que aquela Casa não o deturpe por completo".

Houve um silêncio pesado, e as duas deixaram de se encarar. Bellatrix sabia que a irmã estava anormalmente irritada com toda aquela conversa, especialmente com seu último comentário. Aquele seu silêncio hostil era quase paupável. Então, enquanto elaborava alguma forma rápida de se despedir e acabar logo com aquilo – isso se a outra não o fizesse primeiro – Bellatrix distraiu-se com um pensamento aleatório.

Sim, era verdade. Era tão claro e ela nunca percebeu, nunca se importou o suficiente. Nunca havia se importado com os constantes e generalizados comentários a respeito da semelhança _física_ entre ela e Andrômeda. Jamais concordara com eles, na verdade. Mas agora, justamente agora, ela mudou de idéia. Definitivamente. E se incomodou com isso.

Aliás, era como se fosse doloroso. Bellatrix agora estava absorta observando o rosto de sua irmã, e se recusando a acreditar que a imagem daquelas feições tão arrogantes serviriam facilmente de _espelho_.

E que se apegar aos detalhes de como o cabelo de Andrômeda ser mais fino, claro e enrolado, seus olhos serem maiores e sua voz mais fina que a sua própria não fazer muita diferença.

"Vejo que temos idéias muito opostas do que seja um bruxo deturpado", disse Andrômeda, quebrando a perturbadora cadeia de raciocínio de Bellatrix, para o seu alívio. "Ok, eu desisto, Bellatrix. Simplesmente não dá para conversar com você".

"Uma pena você ter percebido isto somente agora, _irmãzinha_".

E, como se o sorrisinho sarcástico de Bellatrix tivesse sido a gota d'água, Andrômeda finalmente virou as costas e, pisando forte, desapareceu pelo jardim escuro, adentrando o castelo. Enquanto isso, enquanto observava a irmã desaparecer, outro pensamento aleatório surgiu na mente de Bellatrix: sua formatura, que aconteceria naquele mesmo ano.

Foi com uma pontada amarga que ela se deu conta de que, agora, fatalmente, duas pessoas a menos iriam prestigiá-la se tornar uma bruxa completa.

x.x.x

Bellatrix ofereceu um sorriso encorajador à Narcissa. E sabia que tinha surtido o efeito esperado diante do tímido que recebera de volta. Sentadas lado a lado, a morena viu a mão pálida da irmã cobrir a palma estendida da mão de Lucius Malfoy, parado altivo e sorridente frente às duas. Bellatrix, logo depois, retribuiu da mesma forma o aceno de cabeça simpático que Lucius lhe oferecera antes de desaparecer com sua irmã pelo fervilhado Salão Principal.

_Um plano que dava certo, para variar_, Bellatrix pensou bem-humorada, alheia à conversa animada das outras pessoas em sua mesa. Lucius Malfoy e Narcissa. A idéia de tal inusitado par lhe ocorreu há exatos quatro anos atrás, quando ainda cursava o sétimo ano na escola em que agora se encontrava, Hogwarts.

Como se sua irmã mais nova não pudesse ter escolhido momento mais tumultuado e inapropriado possível, logo após ter dançado sua valsa de formatura e saído para conversar com os amigos, Bellatrix fora puxada a um canto por uma surpreendentemente (porque isso era algo raro nela) corada Narcissa.

E lá, a garota revelou tudo. Depois de introduções um tanto prolixas como _"certo, não estou muito segura de que preciso falar isso"_ e _"acontece que você é a melhor e única pessoa que poderia me ajudar"_, Narcissa contou que estava apaixonada por Lucius Malfoy.

Bem, _apaixonada_ não foi exatamente o termo usado por ela, mas Bellatrix compreendera perfeitamente. E, mesmo assim, sua reação imediata foi apenas pensar, enquanto fitava mudamente sua irmã caçula, '_como diabos?'_. Como diabos, se Narcissa e Lucius se falavam ou se encontravam tão pouco. O que era muito natural, já que sua irmã não se relacionava com quase ninguém do sétimo ano, e nem tinha por quê. Mas, aparentemente, isso não a impediu de gostar de Malfoy, fosse por qual motivo fosse. Ela não o esclareceu à Bellatrix, em todo o caso.

Ainda assim, não se passou muito tempo até Narcissa fazer a irmã se acostumar com a idéia – era, afinal de contas e sem dúvida, um bom partido para ela. Como também não demorou muito até as duas começarem a maquinar estratégias de aproximação para o aspirante casal.

O fato de Malfoy e Bellatrix estarem, àquela época, no último ano, a princípio dificultara as coisas. Algum tempo depois, porém, Bellatrix parecera achar uma solução:_ as reuniões amigáveis_. Era comum, e até rotineiro, a garota discutir política com os colegas na escola, assunto que ganhava cada vez mais importância, aliás, com os boatos que corriam sobre os feitos extraordinários de um bruxo das Trevas em ascensão. Aquilo causara um frisson dos diabos entre os sonserinos, especialmente em seus dois últimos anos. Tal agitação não havia cessado depois da formatura, como era de se esperar, e por isso Bellatrix participou e ainda participa dos animados encontros pelos bares e tavernas noturnos.

A solução, portanto, era muito simples. E nas férias de Natal de seu quarto ano, Narcissa se viu saindo escondida pela noite com uma mal contidamente excitada Bellatrix.

Assim, conforme o tempo se passou e o número de reuniões freqüentadas por Narcissa crescia, o contato dos dois, sutilmente, foi crescendo. E Bellatrix, que conhecia a irmã muito bem, percebia que apesar de sua postura discreta, quase imperceptível, nessas reuniões, em que de fato mais ouvia do que falava, ela conseguia chamar a atenção de quem pretendia nos momentos mais convenientes, e da maneira mais adequada. E Lucius Malfoy, ainda que fosse um dos rapazes mais sagazes e difíceis de impressionar que Bellatrix conhecia, parecia qualificar a timidez elegante de Narcissa algo muito charmoso.

E lá estavam eles agora, dançando aquela música animada em algum ponto do Salão Principal que Bellatrix não podia ver. Imaginou, com um pequeno sorriso, que aquele era o melhor presente que sua irmã poderia ter ganhado em sua própria formatura. Foram quatro anos de espera, de dúvidas e paciência, de segredos trocados em cartas. Segredos confiados apenas para Bellatrix.

"E você, Bella?".

A garota, como se acordasse de repente de um cochilo, olhou para o rapaz moreno sentado ao seu lado.

"Eu o quê?".

"Está tão quieta. Talvez fosse se animar mais se seguisse o exemplo de sua irmã".

"Isso é um convite, Travers?", Bellatrix sorriu com malícia.

Ele deu de ombros. "Não estou vendo mais nenhuma moça por aqui, você está?".

"Sinto muito, meu caro, mas não gosto de dançar".

Ele forçou um afetado suspiro.

"Ei", disse um outro rapaz na mesa, apontando para frente. "Olhem quem está vindo!".

"Quem?", perguntou Travers. "Não estou vendo nenhum conhecido nosso, Rabastan".

"Como não? Aquela cara de felicidade do meu irmão é inconfundível!".

E ele desatou a rir, enquanto seu irmão, Rodolphus Lestrange, entrou no campo de visão deles. Era parecidíssimo com Rabastan, ainda que fosse visivelmente mais velho, alto e troncudo. Ele cumprimentou rapidamente cada um dos presentes ali, o irmão e por fim Bellatrix, que pensou, enquanto o observava, nunca tê-lo visto tão aborrecido.

"Aposto um galeão", provocou Rabastan, rindo para o irmão quando este se sentou ao seu lado. "como a Jugson estava acabando com você".

"Hunf", grunhiu Rodolphus, esvaziando num só gole um copo de uísque de fogo. "O pior é que ela insiste, mesmo eu dando todos os sinais mais claros de que a quero bem longe de mim".

"Pensei que você estivesse noivo", comentou Bellatrix, o olhando sobre o ombro de Rabastan.

"E estou", rosnou Rodolphus. "O problema é que não posso desfazer o compromisso simplesmente. Já passei da idade de me casar, meus pais não se cansam de repetir. E o pior é que ainda tenho que acompanhá-la nessa maldita festa, porque o irmão dela também está se formando".

"Ora, não diga uma coisa dessas", Rabastan gracejou, sorrindo. "A Martinha nem é tão ruim. Pense no fato dela ser mais velha do que você em uma garantia para o casamento acabar logo".

Bellatrix gargalhou.

"Cale a boca, Rabastan, chega!", Rodolphus ameaçou, servindo-se de mais uísque. "É culpa sua que eu esteja aqui, em primeiro lugar. Por que diabos você tinha que se formar no mesmo ano que o irmão daquela infeliz?".

Bellatrix, então, distraiu-se da discussão dos dois quando avistou seu primo Regulus. Ele atravessava o salão com três ou quatro garotos em seus calcanhares, suas expressões igualmente sérias e arrogantes. Em um momento, após aparecer e desaparecer várias vezes de vista em meio ao mar de gente dançando, Regulus parou perto de um casal a um canto afastado na pista, difícil de se visualizar àquele ponto.

Seu primo cutucou o rapaz que dançava, de costas para Bellatrix, fazendo com ele parasse. Eles pareceram discutir por um momento, até que o rapaz, mais alto do que Regulus, largou definitivamente a parceira e se voltou para ele, ficando de perfil para Bellatrix.

E esta arregalou os olhos. Reconheceu-o imediatamente, mesmo àquela distância.

Sirius.

Sirius e Regulus continuaram discutindo, a moça e a gangue do irmão mais novo os assistindo parados. Até que, por fim, deixando todos os outros para trás, os dois irmãos contornaram a pista de dança e saíram por um caminho lateral, desaparecendo de vista.

"Já vai, Bella? Não vai embora da festa, vai?".

"Não, Travers, não precisa se desesperar", ela lhe lançou um sarcástico sorriso. "Nos vemos por aí".

Coisa que duvidava bastante, pensou ela, enquanto se esforçava para não esbarrar em ninguém naquela confusão de gente. Esperava que os dois primos tivessem seguido para os jardins: _esperava_ apenas, porque já os tinha perdido de vista há tempos.

"_... espere, não se atreva a me deixar falando sozinha! Você me dizendo ou não vou descobrir quem ela é, Sirius! E tanto pior para você se ela for como a ralé com quem sei que você anda por aqui"._

Era a voz da tia Walburga. Já chegara aos jardins da escola, e era óbvio que eles estariam em algum lugar por ali. Os três. Os primos e a tia.

"_... pois é isso mesmo, vou embora o mais cedo que puder. Agora me esquece, mãe, para o nosso próprio bem!"._

Atrás daquele arbusto.

"Ouch!", ouviu do alguém em quem colidira e quase a fizera cair pra trás.

"Regulus!"

"Ah, oi, Bella".

"Que está acontecendo? É o Sirius e a sua mãe brigando?".

"Deu pra ouvir, não é?", o garoto deu de ombros, com frieza. "Sim. Acabei de buscar o Sirius porque mamãe queria falar com ele".

Bellatrix refreou suas palavras quando Sirius surgiu detrás do arbusto. Houve um silêncio pesado, com Regulus e Bellatrix o encarando, e ele encarando Bellatrix. Ela arfava de leve, talvez pela corrida até ali, talvez pela tensão do momento, e por alguma razão não conseguia desviar os olhos do primo mais velho.

"_Pare, Sirius, eu não..._ Oh, Bella, querida!".

"Olá, tia", a morena apenas acenou com a cabeça, incapaz de oferecer-lhe o sorriso simpático de costume.

"_Sirius!"_, a mulher voltou a gritar, quando a silhueta de seu filho já estava longe. "Sirius, volte aqui!".

"Não, mãe, deixe-o", Regulus interferiu. "Em casa vocês poderão conversar melhor. Estamos de férias e o Natal já passou, então ele terá que voltar com a gente, não é?".

"Ah, querido", ela se aproximou e aconchegou o filho caçula nos braços, acariciando seus cabelos. "Não vou me admirar se nos pedir para ficar na casa de um daqueles amigos dele. Já nos foi terrível o bastante contê-lo em casa no verão passado".

O menino tentou concordar em meio ao aperto da mãe, seu rosto ruborizado pelo constrangimento de estar sendo assistido por Bellatrix.

"Tia", ela chamou. "Desculpe-me por me intrometer, mas não acho que a senhora deva permitir que ele saia de casa nestas férias. Percebo que ele está extrapolando todos os limites com esse comportamento".

Tia Walburga, finalmente soltando Regulus, não pareceu se desgostar do comentário. Ao contrário, abriu um melancólico sorriso para a sobrinha.

"Concordo com você, querida. E é o que farei, ainda que não seja nada fácil".

"Vou voltar, mãe, até logo", anunciou Regulus já de costas, correndo para seus amigos.

"Vá, meu bem, divirta-se!"

Distraída da cena, Bellatrix foi arrebatada por um súbito e estranho desejo.

"Com licença, tia, vou voltar também. Fique bem".

"Oh, sim, querida, você também. Ah! E quando você voltará a nos fazer uma visita? Está tão sumida desde que se formou!".

"Ah, sim", a sobrinha, a meio caminho de se virar, lhe lançou um sorriso compreensivo, tentando disfarçar sua impaciência. "Eu realmente estive ocupada. Há muitas coisas importantes a se fazer, ajudar meus pais a administrar nossos bens, por exemplo. Você compreende, não posso deixar de cumprir meus deveres de filha primogênita".

Os olhos de Walburga cintilaram de emoção.

"Oh, que menina maravilhosa você é, Bellatrix. Que orgulho para minha cunhada ter você como filha. Não fosse por Regulus, eu lamentaria não ter tido a mesma sorte", a mulher fungou, envolvendo as faces de Bellatrix com as duas mãos.

Ela apenas sorriu em resposta, e instantes depois estava disparando em direção ao interior do castelo.

Vários minutos depois, após passar reto pelo Salão, subir alguns lances de escada e chegar a um corredor vazio, ela parou. Sorriu, satisfeita. _Como havia imaginado._

"Então era por isso que você estava incomodando sua mãe".

_Exatamente o que havia imaginado._

"Que é que você está fazendo aqui?", disse a voz grave e debochada de Sirius. Mal disfarçou a posição em que se encontrava. De costas para a parede, ele tinha os braços passados à cintura de uma garota alta, tipo atlético, cabelos louros e longos, que espalmava suas mãos pelo rosto e cabelos de Sirius enquanto descia beijos pelo seu pescoço, arrancando gemidos de aprovação do garoto. Até Bellatrix aparecer.

Era provavelmente a mesma garota com quem ele dançava no salão.

"Como você se chama?", Bellatrix perguntou com quase cortesia, ignorando solenemente o primo.

Os olhos da garota saltaram das órbitas. "Diana Clearwater. E você?".

"Bellatrix Black", ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, enquanto fazia uma busca mental para confirmar se já havia escutado aquele sobrenome alguma vez. Nem sombra. "Prima dele".

Bellatrix viu Sirius lhe amarrar a cara.

"Ah...", o tom de surpresa da garota ainda continuava, e ela se soltou de Sirius quando eles se encararam.

"Você estuda aqui, não é?". A garota confirmou. "De qual casa você é?".

"Lufa-lufa, por quê?".

Bellatrix a analisava. Impressionável, olhar agitado, dicção atropelada de pessoas ansiosas. Parecia jogadora de quadribol. Talvez fosse sangue-ruim.

Exatamente o tipinho a qual Andrômeda ou Sirius se associaria.

"Você estuda aqui também? Não me lembro de ter te visto", Diana Clearwater continuou.

"Ela se formou há quatro anos", disse Sirius rispidamente, sem encarar a prima. "E só está aqui porque a irmã dela se formou hoje".

"É isso mesmo", concordou Bellatrix, contendo um sorriso divertido pela contrariedade de Sirius. "E outras pessoas de nossa família estão aqui também. Você já deve ter ouvido falar dos Black, não é mesmo, Clearwater? É claro, a não que seja nascida-trouxa".

A garota abriu a boca para responder, mas Sirius a cortou a tempo.

"Onde você está querendo chegar?", ele deu as costas à suposta namorada, encarando Bellatrix. "Sei bem que não veio até aqui pra fazer novas amizades. Aliás, você está me seguindo, não é? Desde que nos encontramos no jardim".

Os olhos de Bellatrix se estreitaram para ele enquanto falava, mas, quando ia retrucar, a voz de Clearwater a cortou.

"Eu... bom, se vocês precisam conversar, posso...".

"Sim, por favor, retire-se", disse Bellatrix mais secamente. "Meu primo e eu vamos conversar".

"Não, Diana, ninguém vai conversar aqui", contestou Sirius, retribuindo o olhar cortante de Bellatrix. "Vamos embora".

"_Ela_ vai embora", disse Bellatrix, agora com a varinha apontada alternando para o casal de mãos dadas. Os dois se entreolharam, Clearwater parecendo resistir à tentação de dar o fora apenas para não deixar Sirius sozinho.

Mas este também sacara a varinha.

"Você não vai atacar ninguém, Bellatrix", ele murmurou perigosamente.

"Vou, se ela não sumir daqui agora mesmo. _Vamos, saia!_", rosnou, e desta vez a garota não pensou duas vezes, soltou a mão de Sirius e desapareceu pela dobra do corredor.

Bellatrix sorriu.

"Como nos velhos tempos, priminho".

Sirius ofegava de leve, a varinha firmemente apontada.

"Você ainda se lembra?", a morena continuou, a voz baixa e grave não passando de um sussurro. "Do passado... Da infância... De como nos divertíamos juntos?".

"Eu não vou duelar com você", ele disse. "Não perderei meu tempo com você de mais nenhuma forma. Você não tinha o direito de fazer nada do que fez esta noite. De me seguir e muito menos de expulsar alguém que nem conhece e nada tem a ver com você".

"Aí é que você se engana", respondeu Bellatrix no mesmo tom anterior, um ligeiro sorriso débil nos lábios. "Tudo o que acontece com um Black tem a ver com qualquer um de nós, Sirius. E tudo o que fiz foi me importar com você, embora seja óbvio que você não mereça".

Sirius soltou uma gargalhada fria.

"Chega, pare com esse teatro. Sei que não me considera mais desde o dia em que me viu entrar para a Grifinória. Eu _lembro_, Bellatrix. Lembro do jeito que você olhava para mim. Se um dia houve alguma amizade entre nós, ela acabou há muito tempo. Não somos mais nada. _Eu_ não quero ter mais nada a ver com você".

Houve uma longa troca de olhares. Ali, enquanto sentia o silêncio tencionar, Bellatrix se lembrou de uma cena antiga, ocorrida há quatro anos atrás:

Ela e Andrômeda se enfrentando nos jardins da escola, do mesmo jeito que agora ela fazia com Sirius. E, tal como com a irmã, Bellatrix estudava o rosto do primo intensamente. E se assustou. Mais uma semelhança_. _Bellatrix, mais uma vez, via-se refletida numa criatura que desprezava. Via seus traços ali, seu jeito, identificava-se...

Sirius talvez fosse ainda mais parecido com ela do que Andrômeda. O mesmo cabelo, nariz, lábios, cor de pele, cor dos olhos, até mesmo a voz, o timbre ligeiramente rouco, o jeito de rir e gargalhar... Ou talvez não. Talvez os três se parecessem, equivalentemente. Como três irmãos.

_Trigêmeos._ Bellatrix quase riu da imagem mental.

E não era, na verdade, nada engraçado. As duas únicas ovelhas desgarradas da família, justamente as duas, saírem tão parecidas com _ela_. Ela,Bellatrix, a melhor e mais digna representante dos membros mais jovens da família.

Era tristemente irônico.

"Você pode me odiar o quanto quiser", disse Bellatrix suavemente, umedecendo os lábios, de repente muitos secos. Seu coração martelava no peito e ela não sabia por quê. "Mas jamais mudará o fato de que temos o mesmo sangue".

"Que ótimo para você, porque isso não significa nada para mim".

"E sua opinião não mudará nada".

"E eu não disse que te odiava".

Os olhos semicerrados de Bellatrix abriram-se quase totalmente.

"_Quê?"._

Mas Sirius apenas suspirou e desviou o olhar para baixo. Recolocou a varinha em seu bolso.

"A coisa mais estranha", ele começou, aproximando-se lentamente da prima, as mãos enterradas nos bolsos. Sua voz era calma e casual, mas Bellatrix percebia em suas faces um rubor muito sutil. "é que um dia, perdido em um algum momento do meu passado, você foi a pessoa que mais admirei, de todas as outras que eu conhecia. É claro que lembro dos momentos divertidos, Bellatrix", e esta se sentiu arrepiar. "Eram naqueles momentos, e eu odeio ter que te dizer isso, que eu me pegava desejando ser como você". Ele parou, encarando Bellatrix nos olhos. "Você era a prima que eu mais gostava".

Ele fez outra pausa. Desviou o olhar de Bellatrix e umedeceu os lábios, como se estivesse selecionando mais cuidadosamente suas próximas palavras. Ela se perguntou se ele conseguiria ouvir as batidas descompassadas de seu coração.

"Se você lamenta", ele tornou, ainda parado, os olhos baixos. "ou um dia lamentou, não sei... que as coisas acabassem desse jeito... que nós... enfim, nos distanciássemos... não foi a única".

Bellatrix abaixou a varinha.

"Não", ela disse, estranhando o som rouco da própria voz. "Não, você também não foi o único".

Entreolharam-se novamente. E desta vez foi Bellatrix quem se aproximou, enquanto guardava a varinha.

Estavam muito próximos agora. E Bellatrix, sentindo-se desconfortável com aqueles olhares, hesitou o próximo passo, sua razão lhe tripudiando com perguntas do tipo _"que diabos você acha que está fazendo?"_. Mas ela não a ouvia, e tampouco sabia respondê-la. Sentia-se estranha, patética, sem ação diante de seu conflito interno.

Eles eram do mesmo tamanho agora. E, talvez por isso, Bellatrix sentiu-se novamente com quinze anos.

"Eu acho que a gente merecia uma despedida decente", murmurou Sirius.

"Despedida?".

"Despedida. Do passado que se foi. Do que nunca mais seremos. Porque agora não passamos de dois estranhos, Bellatrix".

E ela não podia contestar aquelas palavras. Era a verdade mais simples e mais forte. Então Sirius se aproximou mais, e ela sentiu o toque suave de sua mão em uma de suas faces.

Porque na outra ele a tocou com os lábios. Um roçar breve e doce. Bellatrix fechou os olhos.

"Adeus, prima".

Sirius então começou a se afastar. Mas a mão de Bellatrix capturou a dele antes que deixasse o seu rosto. Cobriu-a, entrelaçando lentamente os dedos, enquanto eles se fitavam mais uma vez no corredor deserto.

"Você me chamou de prima", ela disse, observando o rosto surpreso dele, suas mãos ainda unidas caindo para baixo. Gostava da forma como ele retribuía seu aperto. Gostava de ver que ele não se desvencilhara. "É a primeira vez que me chama assim".

E foi como se um lado seu muito obscuro estivesse surgindo. Uma parte, escondida por muito tempo, trazida à tona, ganhando forma, cor e intensidade. A parte que Bellatrix mais ignorou, acreditando que não existia.

A parte que a fizera vencer novamente a distância até o primo, intensificar o aperto nas mãos e aproximar seus rostos até que os lábios se encontrassem.

A parte que desejava Sirius.

Era como um fato nunca anunciado. Algo que ela sempre soubera e nunca percebera. Ou admitira. Mas que sempre estivera lá.

Era o beijo mais puro de sua vida. Tocava os lábios do primo com quase reverência, e sentia todos os poros de seu corpo se extasiarem com os delicados movimentos que eles faziam, com a maneira surpreendente como Sirius se deixava ser beijado, como correspondia...

Bellatrix não quis abrir os olhos quando acabou.

Sentiu a testa de Sirius unir-se à dela, os narizes se encontrando, as respirações, os aromas, e ela ergueu as duas mãos para sentir o rosto dele, retirar as mechas de cabelo que incomodavam seus olhos... Era extraordinário, sentia Sirius por inteiro. Apenas por toques tão simples.

Mas ainda não era o bastante.

Foram os lábios dele, desta vez, e para a surpresa dela, que tomaram os seus, e ela pode sentir a sua parte obscura se libertar por completo, dominá-la, libertá-la de si mesma para que pudesse saciar seu desejo como queria. Da forma como agora eles faziam. Porque era naquele beijo cheio de voracidade que ela conseguiu provar a verdadeira essência de Sirius, a essência do menino atrevido e brilhante que sempre fora; que conseguiu extravasar toda a frustração por tê-lo perdido, a sua raiva latente e antiga por ele não ter seguido o seu caminho.

Extravasar da última forma que imaginou. _Unindo-se_ a ele.

"Oh", ofegou Sirius quando eles se separaram, ainda abraçados. "Merlim", ele murmurou, quando Bellatrix afundou o rosto em seu ombro. "Não estou acreditando nisso".

Ela sorriu, espontaneamente, contra o ombro dele. "Sou obrigada a dizer o mesmo".

"Ei", ele chamou, e Bellatrix entendeu que deveria encará-lo. Ergueu o rosto, e um novo sorriso quase escapou de seus lábios ao ver a expressão dócil tão atípica no rosto do primo. Nunca o vira tão bonito.

"Por que, Bellatrix?".

"Porque algumas coisas são inevitáveis. Está arrependido?".

Ela esquadrinhou o rosto corado de Sirius, resistindo ao impulso de abraçá-lo novamente, com mais força, de sentir seu cheiro, tocar seus cabelos... Mas certos limites deveriam ser respeitados.

"Não, porque eu concordo com você".

"Creio que seja a última vez que vou ouvir esta frase vinda de você, não?".

Sirius riu, descendo os braços para a cintura de Bellatrix; era tão estranho tudo aquilo... Eles estavam começando a separar.

"Eu não quero me despedir de você", ela disse, agora sem nenhum vestígio de sorriso no rosto. "Não quero que façamos promessas, que tentemos prever o futuro", ela fez uma pausa. E suspirou, conformando-se em dizer o que tinha que dizer. Em ser, diferentemente de seu próprio costume, sincera consigo mesma. "Se hoje eu gosto de você, Sirius... simplesmente por gostar, isso para mim basta".

Ela pensou que ele fosse responder alguma coisa. Ou concordar. Ou no mínimo assentir sem nada dizer e se virar para ir embora. Sirius, no entanto, não esboçou reação alguma.

Nada, até que ele surpreendesse Bellatrix mais uma vez quando a puxou para perto e a abraçou. Do que jeito que ela queria.

Então se permitiu sonhar, sorrir, senti-lo, apertá-lo, desejar coisas idiotas como a perpetuação daquele momento, devanear uma realidade diferente, Sirius atuando no _seu _lado...

Eles nunca haviam se abraçado antes. E era positivamente a última vez que o fariam. Bellatrix sabia. Era fato que seus caminhos divergiriam, tal como ela trabalhar, num futuro próximo, para o famigerado lado das Trevas, ser uma das guardiãs da Nova Ordem...

Ela só não podia saber que essa divergência de caminhos duraria sete anos, e que o próximo _reencontro_ deles, se é que assim se poderia dizer, seria no interior da fortaleza de Azkaban.

x.x.x

Bellatrix gritava de felicidade.

Havia muitas coisas a se comemorar. Pensou, em primeiro lugar, que jamais fosse experimentar novamente a sensação de _glória, _não até a liberdade voltar a ser um sonho possível. E lá estava ela, vivendo sua liberdade dentro do Ministério da Magia, em toda a sua satisfação por estar cumprindo a primeira missão pós-Azkaban designada pelo Lorde das Trevas. O _seu_ Lorde, o _seu_ Salvador, o mestre de sua filosofia de vida, que havia voltado para eles como ela sempre dissera. Ela sempre sabia de tudo.

E era esta sensação de invencibilidade que a arrebatava naquela noite, que a fazia gritar, gargalhar e espalhar seu poder diante daquelas pessoas: seus companheiros de luta, seu marido, _aqueles pirralhos_.

Ela renasceu. Era Bellatrix Lestrange novamente.

E mesmo diante da perseguição estúpida às crianças, à ameaça de perda da profecia do Lorde nas mãos de Harry Potter, ao fato de que havia, sim, uma probabilidade de que tudo fosse se perder, nada disso abalava sua confiança. Nada, diante de sua fúria e fé obstinadas, parecia pior ou impossível depois do que passara em Azkaban.

A única coisa que de fato a surpreendeu ou, pode-se dizer, abalou a estrutura de seus pensamentos foi a repentina aparição _dele._

Porque não poderia haver coisa que melhor aumentasse o seu divertimento do que um reencontro, ainda mais em tais circunstâncias, com Sirius Black.

Via o primo lutar com sua mesma fúria e alegria_._ Deveria haver algum motivo para que estivesse tão satisfeito em estar ali. Quem sabe sua vida de fugitivo não estivesse entretida o suficiente. Ou ainda, seria possível que não estivesse muito feliz rodeado pelos amiguinhos da Ordem da Fênix?

A felicidade então tornou a engolfar Bellatrix, desta vez em ondas mais poderosas, quando seu oponente passou a ser Sirius. E ali eles duelaram, gritando os feitiços com mais vigor do que o necessário, sorrindo em cada momento em que se desviavam. Ela sentia um redemoinho de sentimentos apaixonados: raiva, obstinação, desafio, euforia. E podia ver cada um deles refletidos nos orbes brilhantes que eram os olhos de seu primo.

Ele a desafiava, debochava dela. _Como nos velhos tempos._ Ah, ela quase perdeu a cabeça. Aquele duelo tinha deixado de pertencer ao contexto da guerra, da rivalidade geral, porque nem ela, e provavelmente nem Sirius, lembravam-se que aquela não era uma guerra particular, uma rixa de _família_.

E aquilo se tornou evidente quando nenhum dos dois, ao contrário dos demais, parou o que fazia no momento em que Alvo Dumbledore apareceu.

Então, a vitória. Derrotar seu primo foi o último encaixe perfeito para que a glória da noite se concluísse. Ou talvez não, porque ainda faltava o triunfo do Lorde...

O sorriso de Sirius demorou a desaparecer de seu rosto quando ele foi atingido. Ainda era bonito, apesar de tudo. Bellatrix teve vontade de dizer isso a ele, sinceramente, antes que desaparecesse por detrás do Arco da Morte. Também queria ter dito que aquele duelo lhe fora um imenso prazer, ainda que tenha sido o último.

Entrementes, enquanto ela comemorava seu triunfo com mais um berro, o verdadeiro significado do que tinha feito ainda não havia lhe atingido nas devidas proporções. O fato de que aquele seu primo, sumido fazia tantos anos de sua vida, se fora para sempre, e eles nunca mais tornariam a se ver.

Mas, mesmo que tivesse parado para pensar ali, não teria mudado muita coisa. Bellatrix estava cega de tanta euforia, obcecada para vencer, para ver seu Lorde reinando no mundo prometido a eles, que tanto idealizava...

Talvez Azkaban tenha de fato lhe afetado o juízo, como diziam por aí. Quanto a Sirius, tudo o que ela sentia, enquanto a batalha no ministério ainda continuava, era que vencê-lo naquela noite tinha sido como em épocas muito remotas: quando ainda havia Grimmauld Place e todo o seu esplendor, e os jardins eram muito verdes, e eles jogavam xadrez nas mesinhas pintadas de branco. Ou então duelavam com varinhas de brinquedo, usando as árvores para se protegerem das faíscas coloridas.

Quando, depois de vários empates ou interrupções, Bellatrix, algumas vezes na base na trapaça, sempre vencia Sirius, e ria de sua indignação infantil e furiosa, debochando da cara dele quando exigia suas revanches.

x.x.x

"Ora ora, quem eu vejo por aqui. Nostalgia, Bellatrix?".

Ela voltou o rosto para trás, de susto.

"Há quanto tempo está aí?".

"Não que eu julgue importante te dar satisfações, mas, se isso te tranqüiliza, até agora eu estava na cozinha".

"Sozinho?".

"Sim, mas Yaxley e Travers acabaram de chegar".

Bellatrix suspirou. Olhou ao redor de si, para cada cômodo que já vasculhara naquele quarto. Por fim, voltou a encarar Severus Snape, ainda parado no batente da porta com aquela sua expressão de sempre: debochada e perspicaz. Ele a fitava sem piscar.

"Devia ter avisado que viria", o tom de voz de Snape agora era mais cortante, mais sério. "São as regras, nenhum Comensal da Morte pode entrar aqui sem prévio aviso ou fora dos horários estabelecidos".

"Não preciso que me dite as regras", Bellatrix rebateu, erguendo-se na cama em que estivera sentada. "Sei bem que estamos aqui fora do horário permitido, e que não fui incumbida para a tarefa, mas, acho que preciso lhe lembrar, esta casa pertence à _minha_ família".

"_Pertenceu_", debochou Snape, "Pertenceu, Bellatrix. Esta casa agora é de Harry Potter. E, estando ele ausente, eu sou o responsável pela busca de suas pistas e por mais todas as atividades que se faça aqui dentro. Por estes motivos, devo lembrar à senhora de que é preciso avisar antes de vir nos fazer uma visita".

Bellatrix contou até dez. E fez força para não sacar a varinha e transformar Snape em um amontoado de gosma negra e pustulante.

"No entanto", ele continuou, mais suavemente, lançando a Bellatrix um meio sorriso. "é claro que posso perdoar este pequeno deslize. Compreendo que, às vezes...", ele percorreu o quarto abandonado com um olhar. "a saudade de nossos entes queridos é por demais dolorosa".

"_Atreva-se_, continue com essas piadinhas, Snape, você...", mas ele já se distanciara, o sibilado baixo e maldoso de sua risada ecoando pelos corredores.

Bellatrix bufou, atirando sua varinha em cima da cama. Observou-a. Sentou-se de novo, e suas mãos apanharam um outro objeto, ao lado, que ela fitava tão demoradamente até Snape interromper.

Havia contido uma exclamação de surpresa quando o achou. _Jamais_ teria esperado. Não acreditaria que aquilo estivesse guardado ali, até hoje:

O quadro da estrela Sirius.

O quadro pequeno, agora tão encardido, fosco e empoeirado, pintado por suas mãos de seis anos de idade como presente ao próprio Sirius, fruto de uma aposta perdida para sua irmã Andrômeda. Bellatrix sorriu. Parecia ter sido em outra vida.

Ela estudava o desenho e parecia não cansar de fazê-lo, não acreditando na capacidade que ele tinha de lhe trazer tantas sensações de volta, tantas lembranças, tantos sentimentos que ela já não estava mais acostumada a sentir.

Serenidade, ternura, angústia. _Saudade._

A Mui Antiga e Nobre Família Black acabara. Todos mortos, tudo finito. Sua infância, as festas, os presentes, os chás, as brincadeiras. Pais, tios, primos. À exceção de suas irmãs, todos mortos.

E Sirius. Foi ali que ela sentiu a morte dele.

Porque o simples pensamento de que ele havia guardado aquele objeto, o deixado ali, em seu quarto, mesmo que não tivesse levado consigo quando fugiu de casa, causava um aperto do peito de Bellatrix.

Voltou ao pequeno cômodo aonde o achara. Ali, sentindo o aperto se intensificar, envolveu o pequeno quadro a umas camisas velhas e puídas do primo e o guardou, com muita delicadeza, na última gaveta.

Foi quase simbólico. Foi como se tivesse enterrado e se despedido secretamente do Sirius Black real.

x.x.x

Não podia ser.

Não era verdade. Ela estava ali, no lado triunfante e, não fosse pela mentira de Potter ao se passar por morto, aquela guerra já era dada como vencida. Bellatrix lutava contra aqueles estúpidos resistentes, inconformados com a óbvia derrota, mal podendo levá-los a sério diante de seu próprio pretensioso contentamento.

Não havia mais motivos com que se preocupar.

_Até ali._

Não era possível que aquele feitiço que atravessava o seu peito fosse um _Avada Kedavra._ E que a oponente que a tivesse acertado fosse, por Salazar Slytherin, Molly Weasley.

Mas era o grito triunfante da mulher que Bellatrix ouvia enquanto sentia as forças lhe deixarem.

Percebeu que ainda sorria. Que seu corpo estava ligeiramente retorcido na última posição que usara para se desviar dos feitiços. O ar já lhe faltava. Sua visão saía de foco...

E quando tudo parecera se tornar vago e emudecer, Bellatrix caiu.

Seu último pensamento, antes que suas pálpebras cobrissem seus olhos e seu corpo chegasse ao chão, era que, em algum lugar, Sirius Black estaria assistindo sua morte.

E deveria estar se divertindo muito. Porque, em primeiro lugar, era exatamente como _ele_ que ela estava morrendo: _subestimando o oponente._

A arrogância dos Black. Quem diria? Fora ela a primordial causadora de suas quedas.

Eram iguais, dizia Andrômeda. Duas estrelas gêmeas orbitando em campos opostos.

Porém, quem sabe numa próxima vez fosse diferente?

x.x.x

¹**Rochester's Farewell **(segunda parte), Michael Nyman.

x.x.x

**FIM**

* * *

_Belatriz deu uma gargalhada, a mesma gargalhada exultante que seu primo Sirius dera ao tombar para trás e atravessar o véu, e de repente Harry previu o que ia acontecer.  
__  
__O feitiço de Molly voou por baixo do braço esticado de Belatriz e atingiu-a no peito, diretamente sobre o coração._

_A risada triunfante de Belatriz congelou, seus olhos pareceram saltar das órbitas: por uma mínima fração de tempo, ela percebeu o que ocorrera e, então, desmontou, e a multidão que assistia bradou, e Voldemort deu um grito._

HPRM, edição brasileira, p. 572.

**N/A.:** Só comentando que foi precisamente _este trecho_ que me inspirou o enredo da fanfic _**inteira**_. Vamos falar sério, gente, esta morte da Bella foi um presentaço para os SB shippers, não é verdade? Aos que concordam com isso – e que, naturalmente, não ficaram putos da vida com a morte da mulher – considerem esta fanfic como uma humilde homenagem minha à esses personagens tão bárbaros. O meu muito obrigada para quem leu! E Nath, cadê suas DGs, hein? Pensa que eu esqueci? xD


End file.
